


A Helpful Shove

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11/30/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Gratitude.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Helpful Shove

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11/30/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Gratitude.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

The large room was packed with guests. Harry surveyed the scene contentedly while sipping his champagne, his eyes constantly returning to the tall figure across the room. He didn’t notice Hermione beside him until she spoke.

“Severus looks truly happy. You both do.”

“We are,” Harry smiled, glancing down at the shining ring on his finger, and then pulled Hermione into an impromptu hug. “We wouldn’t even be together if it wasn’t for you.”

“Yes, you would,” she laughed. “I just gave you both a shove in the right direction.”

“Yet another reason why you’ll always have my undying gratitude.”


End file.
